Oracle 123: It Can't Be! Anaira's Life Ended
Oracle 123: It Can't Be! Anaira's Life Ended (それはできない！ アナイラの命が終わった Soreha dekinai! Anaira no inochi ga owatta) is the one hundred twenty-third episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Anaira and Hiroko finally headed on to the hideout of the Chariots and there, they rescued their fellow Armored Fighters, as well as Triskaide and Archos, who were detained there. After she saved her comrades, Anaira helped Erika in her battle against Emperor Ryuuen and his Chariot Fighters. Unfortunately, she was killed by Mateo. Plot After the battle against the Chariot Soldiers, Erika was surprised by Mayor Akazawa and Mateo who were also in their respective armor forms as Chariot Fighters Ray Magnum Mode and Negative. There they asked her what was her purpose, and Erika said that she wanted to face Emperor Ryuuen in a battle. As she said about her purpose, they laughed at her and asked her if she has a guts to face him in a battle. Erika, on the other hand, told them that it's none of their business. As a result, they've ended up facing each other in a battle. Meanwhile, while facing the Chariot Soldiers, Rigor told to Anaira and Hiroko to head on to the Chariot Empire's hideout immediately to save their comrades, and they did so afterwards. In TransHead TV Media Center, Chihiro was frowned about the incident of Chariot attacks in the city. She said to her fellow reporters that they can't be forgiven for ruining Hirakawa City. Afterwards, she ordered Kazumi to check Rigor and others in their battle, while the rest will monitor the situation throughout the city. Chihiro, meanwhile, will head on to the temporary hideout of the Chariots in Morikawa St. And they were agreed. Mayor Akazawa and Mateo attacked Erika simultaneously using their respective finishers, the Magnum Ray Blast and the Negative Slash. As a result, she was de-transformed back to her civilian form. Then Mayor Akazawa asked her if she's still had guts to face Emperor Ryuuen. Mateo, meanwhile, said to her that she hasn't had enough guts yet to face the Emperor. As she held a grudge against them, Erika told them that they've should never be overconfident because they will might be lose at the end. Because of what she said to them, Mayor Akazawa stepped his foot on Erika's back and punched her afterwards, resulting her to her unconsciousness. Then he ordered Mateo to send her to Emperor Ryuuen immediately, and Mateo agreed. As they reached to the secret hideout of the Chariots in Morikawa St., Anaira and Hiroko were surrounded by the Chariot Soldiers. There they faced them in a battle, which Anaira noticed that Hiroko was better in fighting. Hiroko, on the other hand, said that she underwent herself to a martial arts class during her childhood. After facing the Chariot Soldiers, they headed on inside the hideout. But they were also surrounded by another group of Chariot Soldiers who were also there. They also fought them and defeated them afterwards. Meanwhile, Rigor and his daughters defeated the remaining Chariot Soldiers using their finisher, the Armored Slash. Moments later, Chihiro came, driving her personal car. Then she asked them if they were the secret hideout of the Chariots, and Rigor confirmed it. Afterwards, Rigor and his kids rode in her car to rush towards the destination. As they reached towards the detention cell where the other Armored Fighters, and also Triskaide and Archos, were detained, Anaira and Hiroko were surrounded by another group of Chariot Soldiers. There they fought and defeated them in a battle, and their comrades called them for help. Anaira and Hiroko, on the other hand, saw them and rescued them immediately. As all of them where finally freed, Irie thanked them for rescuing them. Anaira, on the other hand, said that they will do anything just to save and rescue everyone from danger. Meanwhile, as Erika was sent to Emperor Ryuuen, she opened her eyes and she saw him sitting on his temporary throne. There he asked her on her purpose, and she said that she came just to face him in a battle. Because of this, he laughed loudly and asked her how could she face him in a battle while both her arms restrained. Then Emperor Ryuuen said to Erika that she's on a self pity because of her situation right now. Erika, on the other hand, told him to be not overconfident, and through her strength, her arms was finally moved freely. Emperor Ryuuen can't believe that she can destroy the arm restraint without using of any pointed object. Because of this, he transformed himself into Chariot Fighter Emperor and started to face her in a battle. Erika, meanwhile, transformed herself again into Armored Fighter Zero and faced him in a battle. While escaping away, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters, as well as Hiroko, were surrounded by the Chariot Soldiers. There they transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced them in a battle. As they defeated all the Chariot Soldiers, Mayor Akazawa came in his armor form as Chariot Fighter Ray Magnum Mode and fought against them. Meanwhile, Erika had a difficulty on facing Emperor Ryuuen in a battle because she used a prototype equipment. But her difficulty comes worse when Mateo attacked her using his Negative Saber. Then Emperor Ryuuen thanked him for helping him in a battle. Back to the battle of the Armored Fighters, Mayor Akazawa attacked them using his finisher, the Magnum Ray Blast. Then he said to Anaira that Emperor Ryuuen and Mateo currently defeating Erika. Because of this, Anaira got mad and attacked him using Armored Naginata. Then she asked him where her mother was, and he said that she was on temporary Emperor's Hall. Afterwards, Anaira told to her comrades to continue facing the Chariots, and left. As she reached the temporary Emperor's Hall, Anaira saw Erika suffering pain from the attacks of Emperor Ryuuen and Mateo. Then she attacked and asked them what they did to her mother. Emperor Ryuuen told her that he just taught her mother a lesson. Then he also told her that he will kill her mother for facing him in a battle ruthlessly. Afterwards, he ordered Mateo to kill Erika immediately. Anaira, on the other hand, saved Erika from danger. But unfortunately, she was killed by Mateo, causing her to de-transform back into her civilian form. Erika, on the other hand, was in grief when she saw her daughter dying. Afterwards, Emperor Ryuuen said to Erika that finally, they've already killed her daughter. He also said that their mission will be completed since Anaira was dead, and he left afterwards along with Mateo. While she was dying, Anaira told Erika to do not let the Chariots fulfill their mission to destroy Hirakawa City. And as she breathed her last, she said to her mother that she loves her very much, and died in Erika's arms. Erika, on the other hand, cried in grief while staring at her daughter who was dead. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 36 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 103, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 28, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 58, and Never Surrender episode 83. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes